


WHISPERS FOR SUN AND MOON

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>percilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHISPERS FOR SUN AND MOON

珀西瓦尔接替高文成为东非分部的负责人之后，将分部从摩加迪沙迁往蒙巴萨。

从那时算起到如今，已经整整十年了。

这里，漫山遍野都是白色小盒子般的低矮建筑群，发着光，密集地连成一片，均匀地平铺在整个岛屿上。炎热的午后，珀西瓦尔会走过拥挤喧嚣的老城街道，像一个漫无目的的观光客般，步履缓慢，目光茫然，被摩肩接踵的人群裹挟着磕磕碰碰前行，沿街全是狭窄幽深的店铺，兜售食品、日用品和饰物的小贩在大声叫卖，墙上挂着颜色鲜艳的塑料制品、木雕、张贴画和一些镜子，有人站在墙边，打着哈欠烤玉米。

小孩子尖叫着在人群间隙和墙壁夹缝中钻动奔跑，空气中飘荡着香料浓烈辛辣的芬芳，玉米糊在锅边烧焦的味道，烤肉醇厚而令人满足的香气，还有尘土、汗臭与牲畜的皮毛尿骚味，各种味道混合在一起，在东海岸猛烈的阳光下暴晒蒸腾。

一般来说，在工作不那么繁忙的时候，珀西瓦尔会在城区中心的赌场小赌一把，然后在楼下的咖啡馆消磨掉整个下午。

这里的咖啡酸度高，不加糖或者奶精，加冰块和一些水果甚至是香料，喝起来会有种奇异有趣的酸涩口感。

或者是茶，他们打包外卖，滚烫浑浊的液体从白铁皮壶嘴注入单薄的黑色塑料袋中，时间一长，就会烫坏塑料袋，洒得到处都是。

说到茶，一个英国裁缝的身份在这里显得多少有些不合时宜，于是，珀西瓦尔成为联合利华公司伦敦总部派驻肯尼亚的代表。

他在陪同上司视察凯里乔茶场当天，狙杀了一名躲藏在当地的“伊斯兰法院联盟”高级负责人。

纵使再完备的行动计划，依然会或多或少地出现纰漏，用英国人的话说，就是“一向如此”。

就像很多电影或者小说经常描绘的种意外——回程途中，他遭遇埋伏。

一向如此。

 

珀西瓦尔醒来的时候，发现自己正在发烧。

伤口和失血引发的低烧已经持续数小时，子弹停留在体内，血流量减少，但并未止住。他勉强维持清醒，赶在天黑时到达萨尔加中转站，这里偏僻荒凉，仿佛处在世界边缘，甚至连地图上都无标识。那些追击者们也离开了公路——夜幕降临之后，这条主干道将会变得异常危险，蛰伏了整个白日的山匪活跃起来，绑架勒索抢劫杀人都是常事。

甚至连那些恐怖分子都怯于冒险。

照明稀少，夜色深沉，血一直在流，珀西瓦尔庆幸自己穿了件深色衬衫，他将车停在货车停车场，昏昏沉沉地找了家旅馆，回绝上前搭讪的妓女，径自要了房间，将自己摔在油漆剥落的门板上，喘息着反锁好房门。

然后他失去意识。

方才短暂迷离的梦境里，他梦到了蒙巴萨，梦到街道和市场，梦到咖啡和茶，梦到蔚蓝广阔的海湾和强劲炎热的海风。

梦到了白色的阳光和沙滩。

他眯着眼，看了看头顶昏暗肮脏的电灯，暗想，过不了多久，他的血液就会引来苍蝇，明天的这个时候，他的尸体会引来老鼠，也许金士曼的人发现他还需要几天时间，在这样的温度湿度下，蛋白质会迅速腐败，当黄色的组织液流淌出门外的时候，但愿能有好事者帮他报个警。

拜糟糕的信号所赐，他甚至没来得及将自己所处位置的坐标告诉梅林，通话就中断了。

他沮丧地抚摸着眼镜的玳瑁边框暗想，如果按照常例，他的同事们会围坐一室，举着酒杯，欣赏他的遗言——半句。

他挪动身体，在水泥地面上留下一滩小小的血迹。

 

他又做梦了。

珀西瓦尔冷静地想，也许他真的要死了。

这些梦境无比清晰连贯，他可以在浅度昏迷的片刻中回味这样真实的一切，这本身就令人惊讶。

他梦见了二十三岁的自己。

整个伦敦都被笼罩在一片灰蒙蒙的雨雾下，道路两旁的大理石建筑轮廓变得模糊不清。他从地铁站口钻出来，提着公文包一路快步疾行，低着头沿着齐普赛街一直走。

他看着梦中的自己。

穿着簇新的西装，戴着一副无框眼镜，那能让他看上去显得成熟点，黑发理得很短，两鬓露出短短的发根。

一个混迹于金融城的新人，文凭漂亮，又不至于太突出，家世良好，又不至于太煊赫，十五二十年后，或许能在这片日夜不息地奔涌着资本洪流的荒野中占据一席之地，成为一个投行经理，每天工作二十个小时，赚得大笔金钱吸毒娶嫩模买游艇。

或者一事无成，庸庸碌碌地干到六十岁，安然退休。

但那都是别人的故事，不是珀西瓦尔的。

他看着那个年轻的步履匆匆的自己，暗自道，他的故事，在一个小时后，就会发生翻天覆地的改变。

会有人等在他的工位上，在众目睽睽下，将一份葬礼请柬递给他。

所有改变，都来得猝不及防。

每一个转折，都伴随着花样翻新的惊心动魄，仿佛是和以往自身一次又一次彻底决裂，将他的生活由一条坦途，变为由巨大的断层构成的彭罗斯楼梯。

循环往复，没有尽头。

 

他第一次见到兰斯洛特的时候，是在1998年的一月初。

特里斯坦即将结婚，同事们决定在高文家中举行公鹿会。

庄园坐落在雷丁郊外，布拉德菲尔德地区，整座房子被丘陵森林和湖水环绕，静谧无人，不必担心他们醉酒之后大吵大嚷，惹得邻居报警。

不出所料，人们都喝醉了，空酒瓶在地上被踢得骨碌碌滚来滚去，主人公特里斯坦趴在露台边缘剥落的栏杆上对着风雨交加的夜色吼叫，凯一脸担忧地看着他，生怕怕他翻下去；梅林和加拉哈德对坐在窗前，一言不发地喝酒下棋；埃克特抖着手，将大半瓶奶油力娇酒倾在地毯上；高文坐在客厅那架顶盖上绘着田园风景画的拨弦古钢琴旁边，断断续续不成调地弹着，一边荒腔走板地捏着嗓子唱歌，还没唱两句，就又尖叫着说屋顶漏水了，贝德维尔将他从凳子上拽下去，合上琴键盖，又拖了个餐盘放在上面接水。

水流击打在银餐盘上，发出悦耳的叮叮咚咚的轻响。

只剩几个新人勉强维持着清醒，一边喝酒一边谈天，有人起身，走到门廊拉开大门。

寒风挟着水汽涌进来。

珀西瓦尔已是微醺，他端着半杯残酒，摇晃着走进厨房，厨房后门直通花园。他关门，关灯，将自己置身于一片封闭安静的黑暗中，滚烫的额头抵在玻璃上，冰冷潮湿坚硬的触感让他打了个抖。

他抽口气，动荡呼啸的脑海渐渐恢复平静。

窗外雨势渐收，在影影幢幢的树影衬托下，天空似乎飘起零星雪花。

就在这时，有人推开厨房门，珀西瓦尔回头望过去，强烈的光线涌进眼睛，他眯起眼。

那人背光而立，看不清神色。

“我能借一杯糖吗？”他听到他这样问。

 

后来，珀西瓦尔想，当时他说这句话的时候，必定是眉眼含笑的。

就像他往常那般。

勾着嘴角，带点玩世不恭的笑意，但灰绿色的眼睛始终是温暖柔和，充满善意戏谑的。

那是他们第一次相见。

在詹姆斯·斯宾塞刚刚成为兰斯洛特的第一个月。

 

珀西瓦尔在高热中硬生生惊醒，他头痛欲裂，整个颅腔嗡嗡蜂鸣，仿佛有人拿锥子往他的太阳穴里捅，更兼口中发苦发干，喉咙仿佛一口被风沙掩埋的干涸深井，他感觉更渴了。

昏暗的光线令人心烦意乱，他想起身关灯，却一丝力气也无。他伸手试探腹部的伤口，长时间的疼痛化为麻木，他甚至不知道血是否已经止住。

手表显示，那一堆冗长纷乱的梦境只花去他短短半个小时。

在梦中，他清晰地看到了兰斯洛特，看到他们在德比赛马会上的第二次偶遇。

然后是第三次，第四次。

骑士兰斯洛特的辖区位于布宜诺斯艾利斯，他们时而通信，却无法经常见面，但兰斯洛特总是能找到各种合理借口过来探望他。

他纵容这种情况一次又一次发生，并且，自动自觉无视那些不合理的借口。

直到他得知，兰斯洛特可以向任何一个人以任何方式在任何条件下“借一杯糖”。

这是新任特工搭讪的一种方式。当他不知道该说什么的时候，他就会向对方“借一杯糖”。

并非只对珀西瓦尔。

他及时阻止自己继续在不着边际的遐想中沉迷下去，并肯定了自己的明智之举。

不禁有种劫后余生的庆幸。

 

这条从蒙巴萨通往内罗毕的公路，珀西瓦尔走过很多次。

一些分部职员将家安在内罗毕郊区的白人高地，早在殖民时代，大批英国人来到这里开垦土地、建立农场、种植茶叶，享受肥沃土壤和丰沛降水带来的馈赠，祖祖辈辈就这样生活下去。

珀西瓦尔结束拜访，走出门的时候，惊讶地发现兰斯洛特就在院子里，靠在车上，抄起兜微笑着看他。

灰绿眼睛弯起来，荡漾着一泓温柔的碧波。

临时任务，梅林需要他们乘同一辆车去乌干达。

具体任务到底是什么，珀西瓦尔已经记不清了。

他只记得当时大约是中午一两点，从肯尼亚进入乌干达的公路没有铺设柏油路面，狭窄颠簸，尘土飞扬，公路两旁是游荡的狒狒和黑斑羚，再远处，高大的金合欢树枝桠仿佛托举着苍穹。道路两旁的葱翠灌木簇拥在一起，在强烈而明媚的阳光照射下，看上去就像沿着地面漂浮的巨大绿色云朵。

任务结束后，他们在回程途中，将车辆停靠在路边，兰斯洛特下车，抱怨着检查冒烟的发动机，珀西瓦尔拉开所有车门，希望浓烈的血腥气尽快散尽。

车厢里到处都是飞溅的血，仿佛两人合力宰了一头拼死挣扎的公山羊。

尸体被吊在二十英里外的公路指示牌上，就像那些人一贯的手法。

气温过高，电路损毁，珀西瓦尔联系分部，要求派人过来支援，顺便将这辆车销毁，否则他们只能步行穿越东非草原。

热浪扑面而来，汗水顺着眉骨流进眼睛里，他结束通话，摘掉眼镜。

阳光直射而下，空荡荡的公路一片寂静。

红土公路鲜艳如血，一直延伸到天际。

刘海被汗水浸透，黑色的发丝垂下来，湿漉漉地黏在额头上。

他抹了一把脸，突然发觉兰斯洛特站在不远处看他。

滚烫干燥的空气涌入鼻腔，他觉得呼吸困难。

兰斯洛特比他只高一点点，衬衫袖子挽到小臂，他没有系领带，扣子开了两个，从珀西瓦尔这个角度，可以看到颈子下面那一小片洁白发红的皮肤。

 

亲吻来得猝不及防。

如同每一个转折般。

珀西瓦尔并不常笑，皆因他生着对兔牙，虽然并不明显，却令他耿耿于怀。随着年岁渐长，他一笑起来，露出牙齿，会显得分外孩子气，这和他本人的气质性格工作身份都不相符。

在人们印象中，珀西瓦尔只是一个乌发黑眼的男人，不苟言笑，沉默可靠。仅此而已。

他希望这样。

但兰斯洛特偏偏觉得他这个自以为的小缺陷分外可爱。

他的舌尖勾勒着他的牙齿，一遍又一遍，然后向上颚进发。

珀西瓦尔猛地一窒，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

兰斯洛特按住他的肩膀，加深这个吻。

珀西瓦尔只顾着吃惊——对方竟然双目紧闭，睫毛羞怯地颤抖不已。

他看不见他那双灰绿色的眼睛，对方仿佛是赌上所有勇气孤注一掷，但这接触却又如此轻巧，如此小心翼翼，轻得仿佛是蝴蝶亲吻花蕊，令珀西瓦尔无所适从。

风在吹。叶片摩擦的声响如海潮般倏忽而来。

直到一吻结束，他们陷入沉默，珀西瓦尔后退一步，扭头望向远方。

一只东非剑羚在灌木丛中机警地凝视他们。

 

他们若无其事地换了新车，默契地对刚才的事闭口不谈。

车子在荒凉的草原上奔驰，越过马赛人的聚居区，超越零星几辆货车，入夜时分，他们到达萨尔加。

那是兰斯洛特第一次到达这个被上帝和世界遗忘的小角落。

破旧低矮的小旅馆墙壁上喷涂着“高品质印刷，打印复印”的字样，门口昏暗的灯光下，沿墙站着一排衣衫褴褛的妓女，货车司机们一拥而入，带来金钱、毒品、酒精和性，又将空洞、无聊、宿醉和艾滋病带向远方。

在混乱的鸣笛声和远光灯中，有北极星社工组织成员在分发宣传册和避孕套。

他们在肮脏的小旅馆房间里做爱。

激烈的性事令人疲惫不堪，汗流浃背。

黏腻的床单粘在身上，空气蒸腾，热得难以忍受。

窗外的发动机巨响掩盖住他们的纠缠喘息。

灯影落在涂料剥落的墙壁上，形成一个移动的光斑，从这边滑到那边，再消失无踪。

他搂住兰斯洛特的肩膀，将额头抵住锁骨。和他一样，这个年轻男人的臂膀坚实有力，蓬勃温热的血流在细腻光滑的肌肤之下奔涌，他谈吐雅致，教养良好——是可以养花种树做饭修理家具对坐看书一起参加音乐会的好选择。

他感到对方在黑暗中微笑。

于是他也微笑。

 

兰斯洛特的声音极有识别度，圆润，低沉，文雅，醇厚。

适宜调情。

珀西瓦尔无法忍受他在自己耳边说话。

尤其是公共场合。

这里距离蒙巴萨还有大约一个半小时车程，炊烟在远处升起，已经可以看到连成片的灰败破旧的屋顶，公路两旁逐渐出现铁皮搭建的简陋房屋。

兰斯洛特扭开车载CD机，一串小提琴之后，六弦竖琴和金贝鼓跳跃而出。

珀西瓦尔坐在副驾驶上，车窗摇下，他将胳膊架在上面，心不在焉地抽烟。车辆颠簸着，卷起阵阵尘土，葱翠的树影飞掠而过，天空一如既往晴朗湛蓝，天际流云舒卷，坐在车后座的金士曼职员们凑在一起喁喁低语。

坚定的女声破空而来，仿佛能穿透一切，还有克制又庄严的、难以言喻的伤感。

兰斯洛特双目专注地直视前方，但珀西瓦尔就算面朝车窗也知道，他已经不着痕迹地打量了他好几眼。

车辆剧烈地颠簸了一下。

珀西瓦尔伸手勾住车顶棚上的扶手。

间奏开始，小提琴又响，然后是一阵和声。

身体的不适令他心烦，他猛吸几口，将烟按灭在车前台上的玻璃烟灰缸里，顺手关掉了CD机。

歌声戛然而止。

风吹进窗户，吹散车内窒闷的空气，却更热了。

珀西瓦尔感觉自己的汗水顺着脖子往下流，渍透了衬衫，湿漉漉贴在后背上。

恍惚间，他仿佛听到，兰斯洛特在问他那首歌的名字。

用一种漫不经心的语调。

……似乎的确是漫不经心。

对方听不懂班巴拉语，连斯瓦西里语也只是一知半解。

窗外的阳光渐渐发白，日头升到当空，过不了片刻，他们就会驶入市区。

他甚至已经可以看到新城区那个在蓝天衬托下白得耀眼的宣礼塔。

直到车子开过大桥，驶上平坦的迪戈路，汇入车辆的洪流的时候，珀西瓦尔才在此起彼伏的喇叭声的掩护下，对兰斯洛特说，那首歌的名字叫《Saa Magni》。

——“死是恐怖的”。

一辆破旧的他马突呼啸而过。

他不知道他听清楚没有。

他们没有再谈起这个。

 

珀西瓦尔是被一阵敲门声惊醒的。

他竟然又睡着了。

或者说，他应该为自己还能醒来感到惊讶。

他勉强抬手看表，片刻后才意识到，距离他发出信号大约过了一个小时。

血止住了，但子弹留在身体里，他的呼吸又短又浅，眼前发黑，浑身颤抖，疼痛已经彻底变成冰冷的麻木。

他能清晰地听到自己的心跳，生命力正如指间沙般迅速流失。

笃——笃笃笃，笃笃。

幻觉般的敲门声再度响起。

珀西瓦尔抽搐了一下。

他认出这敲门声来。

门外沉默着。

他想，他就要死了，死于一门之隔。

一声巨响。

头顶的灯泡猛烈晃动，天花板上的灰尘簌簌落下，珀西瓦尔一时不察，被呛得直咳嗽。

伤口再度破裂，他觉得温热的血在往外涌，却奇异地生出些力气，他爬起来，抬手拧开门锁。

门开了。

“我借一杯糖，这不过分吧？”他听到有个声音含笑着问。

他感到自己被揽进一个温暖坚实的臂弯里，血腥味更加浓重，他分不清是自己的，还是对方的，或是别人的。

我讨厌这句话。

珀西瓦尔想，但我并不打算告诉你。

 

 

                                  FIN.

 


End file.
